


To Forget or Not to Forget

by evieva



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, RanRei, ReiRan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: Reiji and Ranmaru get home to Reiji’s apartment after a night out drinking. Drinking leads to hunger, a fall leads to kissing, kissing leads to *******, and that leads to...well...Kissing//implied sex//Reiji gets wrecked with hickeys & bite marks//Camus and Ai know because they always know and Rei/Ran are not subtle//





	To Forget or Not to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more ReiRan so HAVE THIS

Reiji was not one to think about the future. If he did, it would only bring more worry into his hectic life. He liked to believe that whatever happened in the future— _happened_. He could change it at any moment if he wanted to, but he preferred the flow of life, deciding by the day.

And living like that seemed to be working very well in his favor.

Reiji and Ranmaru tumbled into the apartment, Reiji clumsily shutting the door behind them. They had been out for a night on the town, first getting dinner at a restaurant Ranmaru recommended, then heading to a bar nearby that seemed to have a ‘great atmosphere’ as Reiji put it.

It really did have a great atmosphere, which prompted more than the couple drinks. Before they knew it, Reiji and Ranmaru had become bright cheeked, giggle inducing drunk.

It was a miracle Reiji got them home okay, though it _was_ late so not many cars/people were out anymore. Though Reiji could have sworn he nearly ran over a cat. The cat was okay though. But it was hard to get Ranmaru to calm down about it.

“Ran-Ran, carry me...I’m tired…” Reiji whined, leaning against the taller who had his back against the wall next to the door.

Ranmaru chuckled, “No, carry yourself.”

Reiji groaned, “Well at least support me until I get to bed…I drove us home, which required all of my focus!”

“Fine, fine…” Ranmaru complied, taking Reiji’s arm and putting it around his shoulders. He began to walk them both to Reiji’s room when Reiji stopped him.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Reiji said, blinking slowly. He put both his arms around Ranmaru’s broad shoulders, to which he gave a questioning look. Reiji looked him square in the face and said, “I’m hungry.”

Ranmaru laughed, “We ate a couple hours ago!”

“ _No_ , Ran- _Ran_ , that was hours ago! I’m hungry again…” Reiji swayed, rolling his head back and rocking them both. “...bring me to the kitchen.”

“Oi, Reiji stop shaking me, I’m gonna—“ In the blink of an eye and one shock inducing fall backward, Ranmaru and Reiji landed on one of the couches, Reiji on his back and Ranmaru laying on top of him.

After they caught their bearings that followed shortly after them, they both started laughing in giddy drunkenness. Reiji couldn’t stop noticing how much he liked Ranmaru’s laugh—it was much softer than his usually gruff voice. Maybe they should drink more often.

As Ranmaru lifted himself up on his hands, Reiji started to say, “Sorry, Ran-Ran. I didn’t mean to—“ but stopped mid-sentence when he met Ranmaru’s eyes. There was an unfamiliar gleam in them as he looked up and down Reiji’s facial features. Curiosity, perhaps? He’d never seen Ranmaru make such an expression.

Reiji was suddenly breathless because somehow he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

In a flash, Reiji had his arms wrapped around Ranmaru’s strong neck and Ranmaru leaned down to reach Reiji’s lips.

Sparks shot through Reiji’s body instantly, making him let out a wanton sigh. He got goosebumps where Ranmaru touched him, the shivers so full of languishing that he knit his brow.

God, how many times had he imagined this moment? How many times did he fantasize what it would be like to kiss Ranmaru? To touch him and have him touch him back? And how many times after that did he quell the feeling, knowing for hundreds of reasons it could never be true. It could never be fulfilled.

But the best part (beside the kissing, of course)? Ranmaru did it himself. Reiji never said anything nor gave him any reason to think he wished this would happen. Maybe Ranmaru felt the same way? Or maybe it’s because he was drunk?

Reiji’s brain didn’t have the capacity to think about that anymore. Ranmaru was unbuttoning his jeans.

“Mm, Ran-Ran…wait…” Reiji grinned between kisses.

“Mm?” Ranmaru grunted back, not stopping.

“Wait, wait!” Reiji grabbed his hand before it went further and he couldn’t even get a thought through. Reiji’s eyes met Ranmaru’s. They were narrowed and his eyebrows were furrowed, but he wasn’t annoyed like normal—he was desperately questioning why Reiji stopped him. “Not here...let's go to my room…”

Then, slowly, realization crossed Ranmaru’s face. “Right, yeah.” He stood, helping Reiji up without another word.

Reiji led the way to his room, one hand in Ranmaru’s. He used the other to reach for the doorknob, drag Ranmaru in, and had just enough time to lock the door before Ranmaru was all over him again.

Reiji’s back hit the door and he laughed, giddily. It had been a while since the last time he was this excited.

Ranmaru kissed him roughly, as though he had mere seconds before it was all over. Like, at any given moment, the night could be swept from his grasp.

But it wouldn’t. They had the _whole_ night, after all.

Ranmaru took a fistful of Reiji’s hair and gently tugged it so he could better reach his neck. Reiji closed his eyes, biting his lip in bliss. Ranmaru kissed Reiji’s jaw and neck, up and down, all the while his hands brushed over Reiji’s torso. When his hands found the small of his back, he gripped the edge of Reiji’s shirt, tugged it upwards, and pulled it off.

Reiji did the same to Ranmaru, but laughed when Ranmaru’s form-fitting shirt got stuck around his shoulders and arms. “Whoops!” He giggled, and Ran-Ran laughed with him. He pulled it the rest of the way off and suddenly, time froze.

Reiji was enchantedly gazing at Ranmaru’s figure in the dim light of his room, his hand just barely daring to touch it. As he slowly and charily traced Ranmaru’s hot skin with the tips of his fingers, he became even more breathless. His body was cut precisely, almost like it was carved rather than honed.

“You are so...perfect…” Reiji whispered, and Ranmaru smiled in a bashful sort of way.

“Shut up—no way…”

“Yes, way!” Reiji snaked his hands around Ranmaru’s waist and yanked him in suddenly so that they were flush against each other. He licked his lips, eyeing Ranmaru’s godly figure so close to him until he reached his eyes. Then, slowly, he leaned up on his tiptoes to reach Ranmaru’s ear, “I couldn’t want you more, right now…” Reiji’s voice was husky and deadly sharp. He hoped it gave off the right meaning.

The atmosphere’s temperature rose dramatically, unfreezing time and sweeping away what final restraints they had left. Ranmaru dipped down to pick Reiji up and Reiji jumped into the embrace like he’d been doing it all his life, his weight resting on Ranmaru’s hips. Their lips collided feverishly and neither held anything back. Reiji poured every last quelled emotion into every motion as Ranmaru did the same. Eventually, they moved towards the bed.

As the night drew out longer and longer, Reiji found it hard to remember the passing minutes as they were blurilly tantalizing. He figured out Ranmaru in no way liked taking things slow and it wasn’t long before they were both exhausted and a little sweaty, taking drinks of each other’s exposed scents as they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Birds tweeting outside was the first thing that greeted Reiji in the morning. He turned and looked at his clock. It was a pretty late: 8:43. He expected the others to be up and around by now, so he sat up from bed only to find his body ache strangely. His back muscles were a little sore and his legs were awfully jelly-like. When he looked down at himself, he was surprised to see he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Hm…” He grunted, hoarsely. _When did I_ …?

Reiji turned to look at the other side of his bed and almost had a heart-attack.

There was a pair of legs. As Reiji trailed his eyes up, there was also a chest, a pair of arms, a familiar face, and silver hair.

Ranmaru, his bandmate and lifelong heartthrob was sleeping in his bed, chocolate-colored sheets haphazardly strewn over top him so that Reiji could see he was also completely naked. He was sleeping on his stomach, and Reiji noticed distinct scratch marks on the upper part of his back. He looked down at his fingernails, wide-eyed.

Reiji put a hand on his head. Was he dreaming? Were they _that_ drunk last night?

He quickly ran to his bathroom, in which he rinsed and washed himself in the shower, his head swimming with flash-memories of last night.

They weren’t blind drunk, as most of his memories were intact, so that meant their intoxication was only a means of letting free what they always held back. At least, Reiji hoped Ranmaru remembered it the same way. Because _he_ definitely did.

Reiji exited his bathroom quietly after toweling off and found that Ranmaru was awake now. He was staring off into the distance when Reiji opened the bathroom door.

They both looked at each other, Reiji a bit less coolly than Ranmaru was. ’A bit less’?’ Hell, if Reiji’s cheeks were redder he’d probably need a hospital.

“So, we…?” Reiji gestured between the two of them, words not coming easily. Ranmaru nodded, raising his eyebrows. “And you...remember…?”

Ranmaru got up. He now had underwear on which told Reiji he had been awake for some time now and was waiting for Reiji to come out.

“You might want to wear something that hides your neck.” He growled into Reiji’s ear, laying a hand on his shoulder as he entered the bathroom. Reiji’s eyes widened and he put a hand onto his neck, rushing to the mirror on top of his dresser.

From his collarbone, all the way up to the back of his ears on both sides of his neck and shoulders, he was covered in deep red bite marks and bluish bruises, some of which he couldn’t quite remember receiving.

He covered his mouth, practically shaking in disbelief. He and Ranmaru had actually spent the night together. He was so giddy that there was no way this could be reality.

And if this was reality, that would mean they would both have to face the judgemental glares of Camus and Ai who were in no way stupid enough to look past this.

Reiji moved his hands up his face so they were covering it and he groaned. The shower turned on and he thought it was about time to figure out what he had to wear that could cover his neck. Though, he thought, he’d love to see what kind of expressions he could drag out of his two stoic roommates if he waltzed out in a tank top.

Reiji slunk out of his room, as nonchalantly and discreetly as he could. Ranmaru had left his room first and was casually slumped on the couch, looking as normal as though nothing at all happened last night. Reiji wasn’t sure if he should be offended or impressed. Either way, Reiji had to try and live up to that level of indifference.

“Good morning!” Reiji called to his housemates. “Did everyone sleep well?”

“I slept fine, despite this strange insatiable knocking sounds that occurred in the middle of the night.” Camus’s voice was sharp like a knife. Reiji felt like he was on the cutting block.

“Yes, I, too, heard knocking sounds. They went on from approximately 1:36 AM to 2:02 AM.” Ai added, his eyes trailing along his laptop screen. “Though, not much quieted down after that. There was a lot of what I assumed to be laughing and...moanin—“

Ranmaru started, in a warning tone, “Ai—“

“Must have been the neighbors!” Reiji interrupted, loudly, before things got out of control. “Now, would anyone like breakfast?”

“No.” Camus intoned, bringing his tea cup up to his lip.

“Oh, not if your cooking.” Ai replied, tapping on his laptop as though he wasn’t just saying something utterly humiliating .

“Eggs, please.” Ranmaru sighed out, to Reiji’s surprise. It wasn’t deliberate, but Reiji noticed Camus and Ai shoot a glance at Ranmaru, who practically always cooked his own breakfast.

“Okay,” Reiji sang, getting a pan ready.

Silence followed, with only the sizzling of food, utensils tapping, and the occasional rustle of paper from Camus’s newspaper. Reiji could practically grab the tension in the air but it was more like it grabbed him, holding his mouth shut. He had nothing normal to say because nothing was normal. He hoped this atmosphere would either disappear soon or slowly choke him to death.

“So, Reiji—that’s a nice scarf.” Ai said, suddenly.

“O-oh…” Reiji blushed, toying with the edge of it. “Thank you, Ai-Ai—“

“It’s not really your style though.” Ai cut him off, taking Reiji off guard.

“Yeah, I wanted to try a new style today…” Reiji shrugged, rolling the eggs into an omelette. “I guess it doesn’t suit me…”

Reiji turned to the fridge and got out some orange juice and sliced fruit.

“The concealer on your neck doesn’t suit you either,” Camus articulated, carefully turning the page of the newspaper. Reiji nearly spilled the orange juice he was pouring. They were way too sharp. Unbelievable.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Ranmaru grumbled, annoyed. He slammed up onto his feet and practically stomped over to the kitchen. Reiji watched as he walked around the island and stand directly behind him at the stove. “The eggs are burning.”

“Oh!” Reiji jumped, reaching for the spatula and immediately scrapping the omelette out of the pan and onto the plate he took out. His heart was fluttering more than he thought it would be with Ranmaru right behind him, so he missed the plate slightly but quickly righted the omelette onto it.

Ranmaru took the plate, served himself some fruit, took Reiji’s glass of orange juice, and sat himself down at the island bar.

“Thanks for the food,” He drawled, taking his chopsticks and slicing a hunk of slightly over-cooked egg with them.

“So how is it?” Reiji asked, starting another batch of eggs.

“S’not bad.” Ranmaru replied, shoveling some fruit in his mouth.

“Not bad? Why, Ran-Ran—is that a compliment?” Reiji raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“I think it is…” He sang. He rolled the other omelette in the pan, biting down on his nervousness. He was getting sick of the atmosphere weighing down on him (as it seemed to be weighing down on _only_ him), so he decided it was time to push it back. “I have a compliment for _you_ , Ran-Ran…”

He rounded the counter and sat down next to Ranmaru, leaning in close to his ear. “You put on quite the performance last night...I might _come again_ if you’re putting on another concert…”

It was quiet enough so that goose-bumps rose on Ranmaru’s neck, but just loud enough so that Camus and Ai could _maybe_ hear it in the silence.

“Oi, Reiji!” Ranmaru leaned away, his cheeks splotched red.

“Are you kidding?” Ai’s tone changed, more annoyed than normal.

“Disgusting.” Camus spat, straightening his newspaper with a snap. His expression twisted and Reiji laughed. They heard.

“Is everyone more relaxed now?” Reiji stood up, removing his scarf, relieved. It was too hot for a scarf anyway.

“Why would we be? You and Ranmaru had sex. You’re jeopardizing everything, you realize?” Ai stated, bluntly, not looking up from his laptop.

Camus slammed down his newspaper, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Why did you have to say it out loud…? I didn’t want to hear that…”

“We’re right here, Camus.” Ranmaru said, gesturing aggressively with his hands.

“Now, now. It’s not like anyone outside the group knows.” Reiji plated his food, taking a quick bite. “I’ll cancel all my plans today so no one will question what happened to…my neck.”

“By the looks of it, you might have been attacked by a wild animal.” Ai mentioned, leaning on his hand thoughtfully.

Just then, Camus stood up. He rounded the couch and got his bag. “I’m leaving. I do not wish to discuss this when I get back. This subject must be dropped, forgotten, and never brought up again. Good-bye.”

He shut the door behind him. He was not asking.

“I agree. Your actions could have consequences on, not only _your_ careers, but ours as well.” Ai closed his laptop. “This shouldn’t happen again.”

He wasn’t asking either.

“We know, we know! Will you both just shut up already? We _know_.” Ranmaru grumped, his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

“Good. I must get ready for an interview.” Ai left to get dressed, leaving Ranmaru and Reiji alone.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, it was just sex…” Ranmaru grumbled, turning back to his breakfast. Reiji could have sworn he felt a bit hurt by that comment, but he brushed it off. They were just drunk, after all. Nothing more.

 

* * *

 

After Ranmaru finished his breakfast, he got ready for his day. Ai left shortly after Camus did, followed by Ranmaru, which left Reiji alone with his thoughts.

He called his agents and told them to cancel everything because he was ‘sick’. Would he ever tell them the real reason? No. According to Camus, he wasn’t allowed to discuss it again.

But, he was allowed to think about it. Which was probably worse because, in the silence of the empty apartment, his thoughts were blaring like fog horns and they came from every direction.

Did it mean anything to Ranmaru? Or was Reiji just projecting his feelings onto him?

Did he like it, at least? Did he even like Reiji?

Did Reiji like Ranmaru? That was a dumb thought. The answer was obvious. But would that be enough?

Enough for _what_? This wasn’t supposed to happen or allowed to happen in the first place! What, was Reiji gonna tell Ranmaru how he feels? How he’s felt for a long time? No way! Not unless Ranmaru did first.

But then would they still be going in circles like this until another ‘accident’ happened? Until they were drunk again?

The day passed like that, thoughts streaming in heavily, like a river. Reiji examined the marks on his neck. Ran-Ran’s marks…

He leaned in closer to the mirror. He traced a line over the muscle there, the surrounding skin practically torn apart. Reiji could see what Ai meant about the ‘wild animal’ comment. He blushed, soft and warm, imagining how each mark got there as his fingers trailed down to his collarbone.

Reiji’s eyes fluttered him out of his day-dreaming when he heard someone come in the front door. He righted himself, clearing his throat as he left his room. He was surprised to see Ranmaru, who wasn’t supposed to be home until late.

They stared at each other, silently, for a moment, then Ranmaru said, “My last interview was cancelled.”

“Oh.”

Silence again.

Ranmaru slumped his bag down on the floor and rolled up the sleeves of his wine red button up. Reiji looked away, wishing he wouldn’t do that.

“What’s for dinner?” Ranmaru asked, rounding into the lounging area and flopping onto the couch.

“Oh, I, uh…” Reiji hadn’t even considered what was for dinner, as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts of last night to plan anything. He shuffled toward the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was nearly empty. “Oh, no!” He smacked his forehead.

“What?”

“I was supposed to go shopping today!”

“Oh…”

“Looks like it’ll be take out, tonight.” Reiji shrugged, a forced smile on his face. “What do you feel like?”

“Don’t know.”

Silence.

Reiji felt like something was biting down on his throat (and not in a sexy way). Ranmaru and he stayed silent, nothing but the faint sounds of the bustling city below cutting through. God, Reiji wished _someone_ would walk in and interrupt this quiet (or maybe one of them could say something!) But they were both bitterly biting their tongues.

Suddenly, they both spat something out at the same time:

“Listen, about last night—“

“I was thinking about last night—“

Then they both tried to correct themselves and let the other go first but ended up getting nowhere. Reiji laughed awkwardly, “Oh dear, we’re a mess...Ran-Ran, you go first.”

“Okay…” Ranmaru sighed, sitting up and lacing his fingers together. “I think we should just—do our best to forget about what happened last night.”

Reiji’s heart sank into his stomach. He knew that might come, but he was in no way prepared to hear it. He felt the previous silence snap down fully on his throat and swallowed harshly.

He smiled sadly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe...I should’ve gone first…”

“You what?” Ranmaru gaped at him, his eyes wide.

Reiji joined him in the lounge area, sitting next to him on the couch. His body-language was a lot different than usual. He was stiff and conserving space by keeping his knees together; almost like a school-girl nervously confessing to her crush.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day and I thought that, maybe today, I should come clean.” Reiji swallowed and took a deep breath, looking Ranmaru square in the face. “Ranmaru, I’m...in love with you. I’ve had a crush on you since we were introduced and I’ve grown to love you over the time we’ve worked together. Last night was probably the best thing that’s happened for me in a long, long time and I just—don’t want to _forget_ it. You can if you want, but, I won’t.”

Ranmaru looked shocked and Reiji was waiting for a response he either wasn’t going to get or wasn’t going to like.

It appeared the latter was going to be the result, because the bassist continued to stare. Reiji started getting self-conscious. “Ran-Ran...I get it...you don’t _have_ to respond, you know?”

Reiji almost stood up, but Ranmaru stopped him by grabbing his arm. He grabbed Reiji’s other arm and stared at him longer.

“Reiji, you…” Ranmaru suddenly pulled Reiji into a hug.

“Oh! Ran-Ran, wha—?”

Ranmaru pulled back and, despite the expression only being minimal, he looked happier and more relieved then Reiji had ever seen him. He was suddenly very confused and a vague light of hope was growing inside him.

He smiled, in spite of himself, chuckling out, “What?”

Ranmaru kissed him, then, and Reiji’s heart-stopped. He melted into the kiss sighing through his nose.

When Ranmaru pulled back, Reiji’s lashes fluttered and he stared at him, enchantedly, “Not that I mind it at _all,_ but what is going on?”

“Nothing, nothing it’s just—I’m so glad you said that cause…” Ranmaru suddenly got bashful, looking away. “I feel...you know…”

“You...feel the same way?” Reiji finished, raising an eyebrow. He laughed, happily. “God, Ran-Ran, you’re such a tsundere…”

Ranmaru shook his head with a scoff, his face red. “Shut up…”

Reiji smiled, a hot feeling consuming his chest. He pounced on Ranmaru, showering his face with kisses.

“Oi, Reiji! Just because I said I like you doesn’t mean I want _this_!” Ranmaru complained, pushing him back. Although he was still smiling, despite his complaints.

“I’m sorry, Ran-Ran, I can’t help it!” Reiji closed his eyes almost matter-of-factly, “You’ve been holding out on me, so I wanna make up for all the times I’ve wanted to kiss you but didn’t.”

“Tch,” Ranmaru rolled his eyes, “It can’t have been that many…”

Reiji smiled, “You have no idea…”

 

The evening passed, the atmosphere that was cold blue had turned yellow. Reiji didn’t know if Ai and Camus noticed or even _cared_ to notice the intimacy that Reiji and Ranmaru shared, but, either way, it didn’t matter. All the mattered was the sudden openness Reiji felt in his heart—he felt like he could take on the world. Especially if Ran-Ran was by his side.

For once, Reiji looked forward to the future and all the wonderful, painful, unknown, love filled things it had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I also hope to write more lol  
> We’ll see ~~~


End file.
